Sanae Ozora
For all series and media, the character is known as Sanae Nakazawa, whereas for manga continuity, the character is named Sanae Ozora. 大空 早苗 (中沢 早苗) |image= Sanae_S2_(2018)_1.jpg |nationality=Japanese |birthday=April 11 |Height = |Weight = |blood_type=A |occupation=Housewife; Ice cream parlor owner (former); manager (former); Ōendan (former) |other_names=Anego (big sister)Sanae's nickname in grade school was "Anego", which means "big sister" and refers to her tomboyish character.; ManagerHer nickname in Middle and High School was "Manager" because she was one of the School's football club managers (similar to Yoshiko Fujisawa or Yayoi Aoba). |relationships=Tsubasa Ozora (husband); Atsushi (little brother); Sanae's mother; Two unborn twins; Kodai & Natsuko Ozora (parents-in-law); Daichi (brother-in-law) |first_appearance= }} (大空 早苗), born Sanae Nakazawa (中沢 早苗), also known by her nickname "Anego", is the most important female character of the series. She is Tsubasa's main love interest and later wife and mother of his two unborn twins. Biography Sanae used to live in Nankatsu city. The Nakazawa family (parents, sibling, and grandmother) has a small ice cream parlor as their family business: in the 2001 anime, she lives in a 2-store building whose first floor hosts the parlor and has the family's living quarters in the second one. Kids' Dream arc In elementary school, she fell in love with Tsubasa because of his passion and joy of fooball while still shining in doing so. This makes her take the lead of the cheerleaders club in order to support Tsubasa and the Nankatsu gang. There was a time Sanae admitted that she might wish for Tsubasa's defeat, as it would allow him to stay in Japan but she still supported him to the very end. Boys' Fight arc Sanae became a manager for the Nankatsu middle school football club. Still in love with Tsubasa, she wanted to be by his side. Since Tsubasa's plans was to finally go to Brazil as soon as he graduated from Middle School, Sanae always wanted to confess her feelings to Tsubasa, but she couldn't bring herself to do so (despite many of the team knowing of ad openly supporting her feelings). Moreover, she had her kouhai Kumi Sugimoto as her rival for Tsubasa's love. J Boys' Challenge arc After the International Jr. Youth tournament ended, Tsubasa really came into terms with his own growing feelings for Sanae, especially after Kumi Sugimoto gave him her own confession and, when he politely turned her down, asked him to confess to her. After a quarrel with their schoolmate Koshi Kanda (who was willing to be Sanae's boyfriend by force), he confessed his love to Sanae. She was the only one seeing Tsubasa when he was about to leave for Brazil (in the Road to 2002 anime, she gave Tsubasa a new set of pikes so that he could use them in Brazil in his début). World Youth saga Prior to Battle of World Youth After finishing high-school, Sanae was pretty depressed since she had not been able to see Tsubasa for three years. She still was manager of the now Nankatsu high school, supporting Ryo Ishizaki and Taro Misaki who led the Nankatsu team to victory. Following Yukari's advice, she worked hard in her family's Ice cream parlor business in order to save money and be able to see Tsubasa in Brazil. Battle of World Youth arc When she finally was able to fly to Sao Paulo (Brazil), since Tsubasa had moved away from the flat he shared with Pepe, she couldn't find him. However, when she was about to leave Brazil, she was able to meet Tsubasa and managed to spend some time with him. After coming back to Japan, a completely recovered Sanae led the Japan Youth supporters club, reclaiming her cheerfulness and showing her old and more bubbly side again. She faithfully supported Tsubasa and Japan until the end of the World Youth tournament. At the very end, she and Tsubasa have a talk in the stadium, and Tsubasa gave her his very own training ball, and then sets it aside and reveals that he actually has an engagement ring for her. Sanae accepts his marriage proposal, saying that her dream has also become true, and they share a kiss. Few afterwards, they get married in a Western ceremony attended by all of their friends. Road to 2002/ Golden-23 arcs Married to Tsubasa Ozora, they moved together to Barcelona, Spain. When Tsubasa was demoted to Barcelona B team, she said that her husband wasn't the kind of man to be discouraged by that. (There's a similar scene in the Road to 2002 anime, where she's in Japan and learns about it through the media). Sanae was the first to notice that there was something wrong with Tsubasa, when he started to feel too much pressure. Soon after the El Clasico, Sanae told Tsubasa that she was pregnant. And much to the joy of the couple, Tsubasa scored during a match in La Liga for his wife and his soon to be born baby. Rising Sun arc After Tsubasa won The Liga Championship, captain Grandios and all the team decided to show the cup with the parade car at Tsubasa's mansion so that a pregnant Sanae could watch his husband and supporters in this moment of glory. Afterwards, she traveled along with her husband to Shizuoka as Tsubasa needs to be on the All-Japan Training Camp. Curiously, she revealed to both her mom and Natsuko that her doctor estimated her childbirth to be due on the same the day of the Madrid Olympics tournament finals; Sanae said "this seems like fate" and says she's determined to have her kids safely and with Tsubasa by her side. To be updated as series progresses Olympics Special arc In this special, written years prior to the Rising Sun arc, Sanae and Tsubasa have twins. This is further confirmed in Rising Sun itself. Appearance In the original 1983 anime, she has brown hair and brown eyes. In the 2001 anime, she has dark brown hair and almond colored eyes. In the 2018 anime, she has burgundy hair and burgundy colored eyes. In the original manga, she has her lightly fluffy hair down to her shoulders. Later, during the Road to 2002 arc, she wears it in a straighter bob. Persona Sanae Nakazawa is a cute girl who acts like a tomboy, so as to put on boyish clothes for the cheerleader club, combined with her somewhat mood-swinging (tsundere) character type. She gradually acquires more feminine mannerisms and clothes, with some little mood swings from time to time. Sanae was formerly the chief of the Nankatsu boy cheerleaders' club for the Kids' Dream arc and then assistant manager in Junior High, in the Boys' Fight arc. Thus she loves to support people who give their best to achieve their goals and dreams. However, she originally had a tomboy character and always acted as a bossy big sister. She was the target of some jokes because of her boyish attitudeEven in later sagas like World Youth saga, Road to 2002 and Golden-23, both Genzo and Kojiro who barely have seen her since grade school, still called her "anego" much to her displeasure.. Sanae fell in love with Tsubasa at almost first sight (in the first anime she disliked him a little because he accidentally hit her friend Manabu with his ball, but soon became much more fond of him), therefore she became a supporter of the football club, and particularly of Tsubasa. She was jealous of Yayoi, as she showed some interest in Tsubasa in the past, when they were classmates. However, it didn't last long since Yayoi came to develop romantic feelings for Jun Misugi and Sanae mostly grew out of her childish clinginess. Other appearances In film series She has appeared in all five films, as both Tsubasa's cheerleader and U-14 Japan and Japan Jr. manager. 2001 Anime series While Sanae's character remains the same, there are some changes. The Battle of World Youth arc is skipped so she and Tsubasa aren't married yet, with her staying in Japan as he goes to Brazil, then to Spain. They're still dating and Tsubasa's parents treat her as if she is already their daughter-in-law. Sanae and Tsubasa's relationship Sanae gained a crush on Tsubasa since elementary school. That child-like crush became a stronger love in Boys' Fight arc, especially when he got injured during the 16th national tournament. Tsubasa seemed to be oblivious to her interest in him, but slowly became more aware of both her feelings and his own. This culminated in him willing to even face his love rival Koshi Kanda head on despite knowing how risky it could be: Kanda was a boxer and Tsubasa, despite being athletic, has no self-defense training. He still manages to defeat Kanda plus earn his respect with a well-placed kick, and from then on he and Sanae are more or less dating. In the Battle of World Youth arc, the pair mantains a long-distance relationship as he forges his career in Brazil and she stays in Japan. He returns to their country for the World Youth Cup, and at the very end he tells Sanae, who has supported the team all through their experiences, that it's time for him to make her dream come true. He then gives her and engagement ring, and they share a kiss. They soon marry in a Western-inspirred ceremony attended by all of their friends. When Tsubasa gets the chance to go to Spain right after his and Sanae's marriage, he takes her with him to Barcelona. They live rather peaceful lives there, with him as a rising soccer player and her as a housewife, and soon later she tells him that she's pregnant. By the time Rising Sun takes place, Sanae is right about to give birth to twin children; while he plays in the Madrid Olympics tournament, she decides to go back to Japan since she wants to have the babies with their families. Trivia *Sanae's name has being translated as "Haydee Amor" in the Latin American Dub, and as Patricia Gatsby/Gadsby in Europe, while his "Anego" nickname has being worldwide known as "Patty". Gallery |-|1983= Sanae (CT).jpg|Sanae Cheerleaders ep4 (1983) 1.jpg|Sanae, Nakano & Ichikawa Cheerleaders ep18 (1983) 1.jpg|6th Yomiuri Land tournament Cheerleaders club ep23 (1983).jpg |-|1983 (2)= Cheerleaders club ep23 (1983) 2.jpeg Sanae MS (CT).JPG|Boys' Fight arc Sanae ep62 (1983).jpg Sanae Tsubasa MS (CT).jpg Sanae ep68 (1983) 1.png Sanae Manabu (CT).jpg Doctor ep76 (1983) 1.jpg|With an injured Tsubasa Doctor ep77 (1983) 1.jpg Doctor ep113 (1983) 1.jpg|Requesting Dr. Kamijo to let Tsubasa re-enter Sanae Yukari and Kumi (CT).jpg|Managers celebrating Tsubasa's goal |-|SCT= Sanae Azumi (SCT).jpg|'Sanae' & Azumi Sanae Tsubasa (SCT).jpg|Sanae & Tsubasa Sanae ep1 (SCT).jpg|In Ozora's household Nankatsu gang (SCT).jpg Nankatsu gang ova1 (SCT) 1.jpg|Nankatsu Gang Nankatsu gang ova1 (SCT) 2.jpg Nankatsu gang ova1 (SCT) 3.jpg Nankatsu gang ova1 (SCT) 4.jpg Nankatsu gang ova1 (SCT) 5.jpg Sanae and Yukari (SCT).jpg|'Sanae', Yukari, and Nankatsu Gang Japan Jr. supporters.jpg|Nankatsu Gang Sanae_(SCT).jpg |-|Film= Sanae Natsuko Manabu (film1).jpg|Film 1 Rika Ozawa (Film 1) 6.jpg|Film 1 Rika vs Sanae (Film 2).jpg|Sanae vs Rika Okawa (Film 2) Rika Ozawa (Film 2) 1.jpg|Film 2 Formermanagers_tsubasa.jpg|Former three Managers (Film 5) Sanae Yukari and Kumi (Film 5).jpg|Film 5 Sanae Yukari and Kumi (Film 5) 2.jpg|Film 5 |-|J= Shutetsu B ep1 (J) 4.jpg Sanae (CTJ).jpg|Sanae (CTJ) Yayoi and Sanae (1994).png|Sanae and Yayoi (CTJ) Cheerleaders club (J).jpg All Japan Youth supporters (CTJ).jpg|All Japan Youth supporters |-|2001= Cheerleaders club ep01 (2001).jpg Nankatsu ep13 (2001) 1.jpg|Tsubasa, Ishizaki & Sanae 02.jpg|Sanae blushing nanae01.jpg|As assistant manager (RT) Sanae supporting Japan (RT).jpg|Supporting Japan |-|2018= Sanae (2018) 2.jpg|Head of the Boy cheerleaders' club Screenshot_2018-05-01-13-23-02-33.png Cheerleaders club (2018) 4.jpg|'Sanae' scolding Nakano Sanae (2018).jpg|Supporting Tsubasa in the Yomiuriland tournament Sanae jealous ep18 (2018).jpg|'Sanae' jealous of Yayoi Aoba Screenshot_2018-05-08-06-24-24-10.png Screenshot_2018-05-08-16-37-58-52.png Screenshot_2018-05-09-10-14-33-36.png Screenshot_2018-05-29-05-24-42-25.png Screenshot_2018-05-29-05-25-07-14.png Screenshot_2018-06-12-11-13-49-86.png Screenshot_2018-06-19-05-52-47-89.png Screenshot_2018-06-19-05-55-59-30.png Screenshot_2018-06-19-05-57-11-92.png Screenshot_2018-06-19-05-57-33-12.png Screenshot_2018-06-19-05-57-39-44.png Screenshot_2018-06-19-05-58-38-00.png Screenshot_2018-06-19-06-04-12-75.png Screenshot_2018-07-02-06-28-54-62.png Screenshot_2018-07-02-17-46-56-03.png Screenshot_2018-08-02-14-13-41-48.png Screenshot_2018-08-21-19-00-24-64.png |-|2018 (2)= Sanae ep29 (2018) 1.jpg Managers ep30 (2018) 1.jpg|In the match against Otomo Sanae_S2_(2018)_0.jpg Sanae ep32 (2018) 1.jpg Screenshot_2018-11-20-15-34-53-14.png Screenshot_2018-11-20-15-34-59-55.png Screenshot_2018-11-20-15-35-54-93.png Screenshot_2018-11-20-13-31-48-66.png Screenshot_2018-10-17-19-31-59-35.png Screenshot_2018-10-09-06-31-59-81.png Screenshot_2018-10-09-08-13-03-39.png Screenshot_2018-10-16-07-38-38-79.png Screenshot_2018-10-16-07-46-44-19.png Screenshot_2018-10-16-07-51-38-12.png Screenshot_2018-10-16-07-51-50-15.png Screenshot_2018-10-16-07-52-35-98.png Screenshot_2018-10-16-07-52-54-75.png |-|2018 (3)= Screenshot_2018-10-16-07-54-23-33.png Screenshot_2018-10-16-07-56-31-20.png Screenshot_2018-10-16-07-57-13-07.png Screenshot_2018-10-16-08-00-37-69.png|Hearing about Tsubasa's Brazil dream IMG_20181101_135140.jpg|Sanae blushing Screenshot 2018-10-16-07-34-10-36.png Screenshot 2018-11-20-13-29-00-91.png Screenshot 2018-11-20-13-29-44-61.png IMG_20181101_135112.jpg Nankatsu gang ep36 (2018) 1.jpg|Kumi jealous of Sanae Drive Shot ep42 (2018) 0.jpg|Watching Tsubasa's 1st Drive Shot Sanae ep46 (2018) 1.jpg|Giving Tsubasa his #10 jersey Nankatsu ep46 (2018) 1.jpg|Before the finals Nankatsu ep49 (2018) 2.jpg|Supporting Nankatsu Sanae Tsubasa ep50 (2018) 1.jpg|Assisting Tsubasa before extra time Nankatsu ep51 (2018) 0.jpg|Supporting Tsubasa for the 4th goal Nankatsu ep52 (2018) 0.jpg|Nankatsu V3 champions Tsubasa ep52 (2018) 0.jpg|2018 anime ending |-|Art= Chr_m_006.jpg|Sanae (RT 2002) Female Chara (DT).png|Sanae, Maki, Yoshiko & Yayoi. Sanae MS (DT).jpg|Nankatsu middle school Captain Tsubasa Europa Daikessen (1985 film)(VHS).jpg|Europa Daikessen (1985 film) |-|Manga= Sanae (manga).jpg|Sanae (manga) Kanda (JBC).jpg Tsubasa declares to Sanae (JBC).jpg|Tsubasa declares to Sanae (JBC) Japan gang ch22 (BWY) 1.jpg|As member of the Japan gang Nakazawas ozoras.jpg|All Ozoras and Nakazawas. Sanae (ED 2008).jpg Notes External links * at Italian Wikipedia (Italian) * at MyAnimeList * at aniDB * at Anime Characters Database de:Sanae Nakazawa es:Sanae Nakazawa Category:Main characters Category:Females Category:Characters introduced in Kids' Dream arc